The Return Of Great Battle
by lightguard34k
Summary: Yami had a nightmare about the duel with Melvin and deaths of his friends.Sooner later he realized it was not a dream but a vision as Melvin appears thr next day at kaibaland with Millieium rod in his hand. Melvin returns much more powerful before and steals all the Millennium items except the puzzle inorder to make the living world into shadow realm by awaking the great evil...
1. Role plays of the character

The return of great battle

Shipping:

The story arc of yami-kins and kai-baby

prideshipping Yamixkaiba

peachshipping mokubaxNoah

peachshipping Téaxyugi

Poloarshipping JoeyxMai

slightly dukex sereitnyx tristan


	2. Chapter 1 nightmare

The sky was covered with thick black clouds. The sound of lightning and clashes of thunder was the only thing that could be heard along with its companions of massive rain drops. Numerous pearl like water drops were beating on the kaiba's mansion. It looked like that the wild destructive storm would overthrow the luxuries mansion with its powerful gushes of wind. The wind howled like a wolf under the full starlight moon and sinked its teeth on the tall pristine windows like its prey. The glass windows at the mansion violently trembled against such force.Deep inside the mansion One boy with raven long haired teen was sleeping peacefully in the arms of his lover who had sharp green hair that fell over his forehead.Sadly the green haired teen stuffed albino tissue papers in his sensitive ears to sleep quietly and to keep his mind away from dangerous clashes of thunder storm, so far it worked well for Noa. Only a small fragile smile was plaster on Mokuba face While Noa mouth was open a jar. Everything went back to its original self, HECK! it was even better kaiba forgave Noa and accepted their relationship, even Mokuba apologized the Ex-pharaoh for being unacceptably rude to him and insulting him gravely.On top of that they were about to become uncles of their new niece or nephew!.In their opposite room, across small distance was situated Yami and Seto kaiba's room.The room like the teens was pitch black, only quick flashes of thunder illuminated their huge comfortable room in millisecond. Seto kaiba was in a deep slumber as faint snores escaped his slender lips. His smooth brilliant chestnut brown hair was messed up and rested upon his tri-muticolor haired husband,who himself was sleeping soundly with thick warm blanket covering them. Their charcoal color nightstand near the ex-pharaoh had neat pile of albino paper on it with five black ink pens by its side.The KC laptop rested on the master velvet sofa that was close to seto. The reason behind it was that the CEO was doing his paperwork here because yami convinced him to come here beforehand. The ex-spirit saw this morning the weather report on the televison and the reporter clearly stated that tonight weather would be very dangerous. Due to that kaiba was home after continues calls and small arguement over the phone and their mind link seto had no choice but to call it a night. Yami narrowed eye lashes eyes twitched in his sleep. He unconsicous let a moan escape his lips and moved closer to his lover chest to feel comfort... but unfortunately it didnt happen because of the small fact that he was engulfed in a dream he couldnt escape.His breathing was abit fast and distress features was slowly embellishing his pale face. In simple words he was having a nightmare.

'**NIGHTMARE**'

A certain wild platinum man laughed hysterically at our ex-pharaoh. His sennen eyed glowed brightly in the middle of tan forehead.It was none other than marik's yami Melvin. They were dualing against each other like most hated enemies and Yami was at his mercy; meaning he was losing badly against HIM.

"Whats wrong? pharaoh!"

Melvin spoke darkly to him.A devlish grin was plaster on his face. He was holding his cards proudly as if had become most powerful being in the world.

"I thought you said a while back that you will defeat me and save your pathetic friends"

The ex-pharaoh gritted his teeth as he was trying his best to keep his face stern, he did not wanted to show his weakness to him and most importantly his fear of losing his friends in the shadow realm.He shifted his crimson eyes back to his five cards that he was holding and displaying in his hand. Mentally cursing in his old language as he found no luck on them.He had a kuriboh, galtic guardian,two magic card that was no in the hell way use of and last but not the least his gamma the magnet warrior.His monster were futile against the most powerful beast of his time and in dual monsters... the legendary Slifer the sky dragon, wing dragon of RA and Obelisk the tormentor. The crimson eyed man heart bashed against his fragile chest and cold sweat covered his face. Yami mind was in total chaos. His hope of light was seeping away his body leaving behind nothing but grief and fear as it was melvin turn.He flinched violently when the his enemy smiled ear to ear with vines burtally poping next to his tan skin. He saw how he outstretched his arm out with open palm.

"Your time has run out my "pharaoh". I hope you meet your father in the shadow realm!"

Melvin charged at yami with slifer who spit out blazing fire out of his mouth to him causing him to scream in agony at the tops his lungs at his failure to safe his friends

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

"REALITY"

With the flash of lightning yami eyes opened quickly. He looking around his surrounding panickly. roaming his crimson eyes every corner of the dark room.He heart was beating fast against his slender chest, sweat was falling from his neck and forehead profusely, fear was embellished in his beautiful ruby eyes and he greedly gulped air in his burning lungs. At first he thought he was in the shadow realm because how dark his room was, but changed after a moment when he felt something shifted above his head. he blinked at this confusingly then let a sigh when heard seto audible snores . He calm down his nerves by reasurring himself it was a same dream again. He was having this strange nightmare for past three weeks and yami couldnt help but wonder why?He again open his eyes when he heard seto mumbling something regarding to fired their PR guy. The ex-pharaoh chuckled softly at his husband most strange and common behaviour. He cuddle against the others chest smiling at the warmth of other. Closing his eyes while his hand traveled to his less extended stomach and stock it lovely as he went back to sleep saying last sentence

(It was just a dream...)

**_... or something else..._**.

**TO BE CONTINUE...****Well what do you think? i worked two hours straight at this and I'm exhaused but nevertheless I'll keep on writing for you guys! please bare with the grammer or spelling cause i suck at it :p****please do review as it helps to build up my motivation and hope to write better!!****hope you guys enjoyed it and are ready to go forth to see what happen next****love you guys!!! bye!!!!****-lightguard** :)


	3. Chap2 A day between awkward and normal

The horrible Grey lining clouded that coved the horizon was gone and was

replaced with crystal clear pale blue sky with nova sun at highest peak to welcome people the dawn.It was six AM in the morning and our CEO was rushing to kaiba crop. Quickly taking shower and dressing to his elegant smooth three piece white suit. Today was a huge conference at KAIBA CROP with two CEO. Pegasus CEO of industry illusion and the American Wilson taxes. Wilson was a aged old bald man around 50s whose company was most influence at southern part of ASIA. Our elder kaiba was not happy this morning because he hated both those bastards from the core of his heart.He know Wilson was after his kaiba crops shares and the sliver long haired man was just attending the meeting just to help Wilson gain whats he wants. Today they were about discussed at the meeting what day to sponsor Pegasus new cards with seto new state of art dual disk... he knew they were trying get closer to him. Correction seto was not angry he was PISSED OFF!. He march out of his bathroom and resist the urge to slam the oak door behind him for his sake of his lover, but the mere thoughts about them were making him lose his sanity. The former pharaoh was sleeping soundly under the warm comforts of their white soft blanket , oblivious about his husband raging anger.The CEO trod to the nightstand were his neat pile of paperwork were lying motionlessly. He grabbed it by his hands and went to put it on his large steel ivory suitcase.He later went back to the large mirror next to nightstand and straighten his hair neatly and nodded his head in the pristine mirror at his appearances; silk blue tie with white suit. He was ready to kick some asses at the conference. before he was on his way. He went to his lover side and affectionately stocked his tri-multicolor hair, he bend down and gave him a chaste kiss on his lover lips and left the room swiftly, only to go to check on his brothers room and left to work with Isono driving him there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**"TWO HOURS LATER**"

Noa and mokuba were the first ones to wake up from their sleep when Seto went to work. Both the raven haired teen and green haired teen run downstairs wearing their pajamas to the huge launch. Noa went to the couch with mokuba trailing behind. Their favorite show pink panther was about to begin and they loved it. Mokuba plopped at the couch as he saw how his lover grabbed the ebony remote from the center table in front of them. Noa pressed the red button and their LED television came to life as it flashed a little followed by ring sound. suddenly after few seconds the t.v boomed at the mansion with show of rock star playing his metal album on it. This cause Noa to yelp at the deafening volume of the device, that the remote fall from his slender hand in shock. Mokuba cringed at the high pitch and saw how the entire launch was trembling against the volume.Quickly getting on his feet, he rushed to the fallen remote in the wooden ground and swiftly aimed it to the t.v. He instantly punched his thumb against the negative symbol, with the passage of second the television was in stable volume and Mokuba sigh in relief. He stare back to Noa whose arms were folded and playful glared at his lover mistake.

"I told you we should have lower the volume last night!"

Mokuba smiled sheepishly at him as how he spoke haughtily.

"I know but wasn't it fun playing game after noon with this kind of pitch"

Both Mokuba and Noa were playing stars wars 3 two hours straight at high volume.They thought things could turn interesting by some special effects. Since Yami was gone to doctor Sakura for his appointment while Seto was at kaiba crop doing work. So leaving them home alone, taking advantage of this opportunity. They made some sort of their own small date and enjoy their private time together. Mokuba went back to the couch and switched channel and relax. since it was Sunday and it was day off from the school,while the green haired teen when to the kitchen to fetch himself breakfast.He later return with bowl full of cheerios and a metal spoon in its mouth.

After few minutes our ex-pharaoh got up from his slumber.He first stretched his arms and went to the bathroom to take a warm shower to remove tiredness from his body .He later dressed him self into his black full sleeves shirt with his new dark blue leather pants Seto brought him since he was feeling tight and uncomfortable in his old one's recently. He decide to go down stairs and make some breakfast. As he went downstairs he stomach did a lot of flips up causing Yami to pouted in annoyance but anyhow he resisted it. He reach down stairs and saw Mokuba and Noa watching t.v. He smile warmly at them and spoke

"Good morning!!!"

Mokuba and noa turn their heads at the owner of the voice. The Raven hair teen run to Yami and hugged him

"Hope you sleep well"

Yami release him and bit his tougue at the teens question. He didn't wanted worried them with the nightmare he was having frequently pass few weeks. He lied

"Of course I did"

"I didn't..."

Yami and Mokuba saw how Noa come to them making a sour face. The teen run his hand exhaustingly over his sharp green hair and rubbed his one sore azure eye.

"Last night was horrible!! All the thunder shatter my sleep ten times until I was forced to stuffed tissue paper in my ears"

Yami and Mokuba laughted at the poor teen

"So that why you had those things in your ear. I thought you were trying to scare me!!! this morning!!"

The Raven haired started to laugh in fit of laughter causing him to fall on the ground. The poor green haired teen blushed embarrassedly and pouted his slender lips in slight anger. The Crimson eyed man giggled at this then playful glared Mokuba who seized his laugh but couldn't stop soft chuckles that escape his lips. Yami smile pity for Noa and approached him by placing his hand on his shoulder, causing the green haired to turn his gaze to him.He saw how the others crimson eyes were embellished with warmth and understanding"It nothing to be embarrassed of Noa. Sometimes I can't sleep without Seto

"well dud you guys can't live without se/"

"Noa."

"Fine!fine! i got your point jeez!!"

Noa smirked at his brother in law and saw how he playfully glared at him.The crimson eyed man knew Noa was a lot like Seto. So it wasn't so hard to pinpoint when other felt disappointment or happy.

"Did you guys had your breakfast yet?"

"Noa just having his one right now... but i havent"

Noa glanced at the ceramic bowl that was motionlessly on the glass table.It was hardly touch. guess he was so into the t.v that he forget to eat his cereal or maybe he was not that hungry. He heard footsteps and turn his gaze to the ex-pharaoh who waltz to the caramal painted kitchen that was a bit distance from the launch.

"Well lets start our breakfast at table then"

"Right behind yea!" both teens spoke in union

They trailed behind the tri-haired man who went to the huge metal stove. the raven hair and the green haired teens settled themselves at the table with six fancy wooden chairs. both of them took seat opposite to each others. Noa reached for the new paper that was right beside him while Mokuba hummed to himself swinging his legs under-neatened the chair like a toddler. He observed Yami from a small distance how he took eggs and bacons from the enormous refrigerator. Yami swiftly grabbed the ebony pan from the shelf and place on the blazing stove. pouring oil on it and immediately a pop sounded was produced.He turn the stove at a low seeing how quickly the pan was heated within seconds.He carefully placed four bacons and eggs on the pan. flipping it at accurate time when one side was cooked completely, let just say our ex-pharaoh took tips from his hikari. Mokuba Gery eyes flicked in amusement when delicious aroma of Yami cooking assaulted his nose. His stomach growled in hunger at this mouthwatering scent. The ex-spirit took the toasts from the toaster and placed it in individual plates along with cooked bacons and eggs. Noa turn the page and a smile crept up his face in seconds when he saw picture of kaiba land opening. He eyes widen at numerous people who already started to stream in from 7:00 am in the morning!He moved his azure orbs down the newspaper and saw pictures rides and foreigner taking pictures. Noa heard a dragging of chair and turn his attention to two people in front of him. The ex-pharaoh placed one hot streaming plate for himself and for mokuba who instantly started to devour the spice and sweetness of the food .Noa folded the news paper away, he grab his bowl of cheerios and began to munch on it while speaking

" so Seto starts grand opening of kaiba land today"

"yea... Seto told me last night about it and wants us to check out the place after breakfast."

The crimson eyed man place his metal fork down slowly and sigh in irritation at the scent of his breakfast. He suddenly felt worst and sick to his stomach again. Mokuba swallowed his last bacon and turn to face the ex-pharaoh who was gazing at his untouched food.

"will ni-sama be there???!"

Mokuba asked with hint of excitement. Yami smiled warmly at the raven haired teen but frowned deeply at the knowledge of his husband not being there because of his important conference. Yami opened his mouth a jar to speak but only to be shut by his hand at the unexpected nauseas attack .Noa and mokuba watched how he closed his crimson narrow eyes for 5 seconds. They frowned at him as they become aware of his action. Before either of them could say something.The ex-pharaoh crimson eyes shot open and bolt out of his chair. Like the wind he run upstairs to the bathroom of his room while his hand clutching his mouth. Both lovers looked each other concernedly but they knew it was nothing to fear or worry about... beside it was common for Yami these days. After all" morning sickness" do occur in his condition. They silent was disturbed by the ringing of the phone. the green haired teen waved his hand to his lover, to telltale he'll get the phone. with the nod from mokuba, Noa walked to the coffee table and grabbed the wireless phone

"PHONELINES"

"Kaiba residences!"

'Hi Noa!!"

Mokuba sooner came to Noa after quickly finishing what little was left of his food and listen to the conversation

" HEY! tea whats up??"

"The usual, how are you guys?"

"we're just fine, thanks for asking."

" glad to here! so anyways back to the point why i called you. I was wondering if you want to come to kaiba land grand opening."

" we were actually planning to go there right now"

" Great meet your guys there around 11:30"

"sure Tea i look forward it"

"okay... Noa i need to ask a favour from you... if you dont mind..."

Noa blinked his blue orbs at the sudden change at tea tone

"sure what is it?"

"*WEAK CHUCKLING* Well the thing is that todays me and yugi's wedding anniversary"

" So he forget it or something"

"NO NO!!! it not like that he remembered it!"

" Alright then what is it?

" I justed wanted to ask if you can book a vip room at swiss restaurant for us "

"Sure Seto would be able to that with out breaking a sweat"

" Really! i wont be causing trouble or something like that"

"Of course not tea. You do know you talking about us Kaibas now"

"Okay hotshot i get your point! thanks a bunch Noa meet you at the kaiba land"

"Okay bye"

Mokuba watched how his lover placed the cord less phone on it holder.A smirked curled up his pale face and he slowly turn to the him.

"you know?"

mokuba smile mis-chiefly at his words. completely understanding what his lovers is about to say.The raven haired teen listen to the conversion quietly even the part of tea and yugi's anniversary. So in others words the two lovers got a chance to prank yugi of what he did on April fools day. Lets just say something bad happen that day and they were planing to take revenge for quite a while now. both of them evilly grin each other at the idea of pranking him this morning at kaiba land.

"Snow spray or rubber lizard?'

Noa leaned against the oak coffee table and rubbed his chin, pretending he is in a deep thought

"hmmmm both seem tempting.."

"how about two in one"

Mokuba replied him and wrapped his slender arms around the other neck. The green haired teen softly chuckled at the Grey eyes of his lover that was embellished with mischief. He reached his arms around the others waist and wounded them around. Both of them stare each other in the eyes. Cold azure clash against ash Gery.The atmosphere slowly changed and Their gaze soften at the tender moment. Noa smirk disappear and was replace with a faint line. he rised his one arm up and stocked the other soft fair cheek with his hand. A faint blush crept up Mokuba face. The two lover sooner later smile lovely to one another and was about to lean over a tender kiss only to halt on their tracks when faint footsteps were heard.Their eyes widen at the intruder and turn to look the ex-pharaoh who was descending the stairs lazily. He looked paler than usual and his crimson orbs were covered with tiredness.His one slender hand rested on his small stomach and trod to the couch. Noa and Mokuba blushed deeply at his pose and quickly regain their composure. the teens smile sheepishly embarrassedly of their action but soon turn their attention to Yami and went to him in order to make sure he's fine.they saw how he plopped and lean against the small pillow of the couch. Oblivious about the two boys action. A loud strained moan from the ex-pharaoh told them he was not having fun with his morning sickness .Noa and mokuba sat beside him quietly as not to disturb the other peace because how his eyes were closed.The raven haired teen hands traveled to Yami's hand that rested upon the fabric of the velvet armrest of the couch. Yami felt the presence of the two teen and slowly opened his crimson eyes.He saw two worried teens who were continuously gloating him in concern. Yami felt happy and the same time guilty for them.He was glad the two kaiba step brothers cared about his well being but hated seeing them worry like that.The crimson eyed man sigh deeply and muster a warm smile at them as much as he could.

"For the tenth time I'm fine.There is no need to worry little ones" Yami assured them with his rich firm voice and sit up right

"your sure? You look a bit paler than usual.." Noa replied Yami with hint of concerned in it and mokuba nodded his head in agreement at his lover words

"Yeah, you look like as if you have ran so many laps on the race" Yami chuckled at the teens concern and lift up his right hand to indicated he's fine.

"It's part of the pregnancy.It suppose to happen." Yami glanced at the grandfather clock at the corner and saw how two ebony sharp needles were at digit 11. Noa saw Yami staring the clock and waste no time to tell him about the call with tea

"Tea called. She said to meet her and others at kaiba land grand opening at 11:30.Think you can go?" Noa replied last part slowly as if he wasn't sure if Yami feel up to it. but his doubts vanished went he saw how the other stood up on his feet firmly and he gave them his famous lopsided grin smile.The ex-pharaoh promised the CEO he will be there and despite how he constantly told him to there ONLY if he was well enough otherwise he could rest in the mansion and take it easy. Seto may not show his concern sides to others in public but his action is enough for Yami to telltale he cared about him and owned a apology to the ex-pharaoh at their past fights.

"Well time is short.We don't want to be the last one coming at Seto grand opening"

he smirked at them

"otherwise we are going to ruin Kaiba's tradition of coming "EARLY"

Mokuba and Noa both laughed hysterically at the crimson eyed words. well he was right. both run upstairs to get ready while Yami went to the kitchen to make some ginger tea in order calm his stomach down and then afterwards went to his room to grab his green leather jacket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"KIABA LAND GRAND OPENING"

TIME: 11:30 AM

Kaiba land was crowed with numerous local and foreign people.Everyone was enthralled and awe to see new epic rides.The azure sculpture of blue eyes ultimate dragon stood magnificently in the middle.Its icy sapphire eyes and frozen sharp teeth looked threatening and beautiful at the same time. Many people took pictures and were also drooling at the delicious cuisines of kaiba lands cafe and restaurants.The security was tight and the area was free from any danger.The rides were working accurately and a new system invented by Seto was installed in the rides.It was an emergency safety firewall that would eliminate any type of unexpected errors. Mokuba,Noa and the ex-pharaoh were standing at the grand entrances and where waiting for the Yugi-Tachi to show up.They all arrived at exact 11:30am and the teens were quite happy about it as their little prank was all set up. Noa snickered mentally about the thoughts of Yugi's expression...while Yami was thinking about the last night dream.Melvin... The dual...and God he lost the match!!!!He was sick of this damn nightmare and was pissed off.All he could wonder why was he dreaming that bastard!!!Melvin was gone for good and Marik was return to his normal self and was free from HIM!Yami eyes become slight narrow and his hands beside him curled into tight fists.He needed his answers!! WHY WAS HE HAVING THOSE FUCKING DREAMS!!!!!!!

"HI GUYS!!!'

Yami eyes turn back to normal and were no more glassy.He turn his attention to the people coming towards him and sooner later his straight lips was curled into a smirk like smile.He raised his hand and waved to them followed by Mokuba and Noa.

"How are you dudes!.its been i don't know a year or two"joey spoke while shaking his hand with the ex-pharaoh. Yami smiled warmly at his friend. he was about to speak but unexpected to boys. Mai approached them and slapped on his husband head. The strong force made his head bend downwards followed by a pain yelp and cluster of laughters.The Yugi-Tachi have arrived finally.

"I swear Joey your are being dumber than usual.Its been just two months"She watched how joey rubbed his sore head and glared at her, his wife in other words.

"Well Mai it felt to me and there was no need to stick your nose in others convers/AH!!!!!"

Mai angrily twisted her husband ear causing another yelp to escape his lips.

"You better behave pup. Today suppose to be best day of my life."

"FINE!!! FINE!!!! BUT PLEASE!!! LET GO OF MY EAR!!!!" Mai smirk in satisfaction and let go of joey ear who jumped up and down.All the group laugh at them and Tristan can sworn he heard joey mumbling''Damn woman" All of them greeted the kaiba family except for Yugi who greeted at last.

"Hi Yami its been a while" Yugi hugged his darkself lightly as not to hurt him.he knew Yami condition since the first day he founded it out.Beside he was only one who told him and his wife tea. Let just say kaiba didn't wanted to tell others about news yet.He wanted to keep it a secret for awhile and wanted sometime to explain them,

"Indeed it has Aibou and I missed you deeply" The ex-pharaoh meant it by his heart as Yugi was his brother.

"Come on guys let go ahead to the rides"

Mokuba shouted at his friends cheerfully and thus they all went in entalled

**"TO BE CONTINUED..."****Hi guys! sorry for late update. It just this chapter was too long and it took me a week to finished it. I promise you readers this won't happen again.I hope you bare with my dumb spelling and grammer. like i said last time I'm not that good. hope you enjoy this!!!****loves you guys!! bye!****-Lightguard :)**


End file.
